Measuring UP
by Vampire 24
Summary: A short comparison between Clare and two very important people in her life.  This is my first fanfiction so it may be a little ruff.


This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. Clare is my favorite character so most of my stories will be about/ include her but I will try to write about other characters as well (there'll probably still be a hint of Clare in those stories too). I wrote this story as a comparison between two very important characters in Clare's life and my interpetation of what they are to her and what they've subconciously turned her into. Their identities and an explanation of each expert will be included at the end but, it shouldn't be too hard for you to guess who they are unless my writing is really that bad.

Insipiration(s): "Everything I'm Not" By The Veronicas - "Girl Next Door" By Saving Jane - "You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift

"I'm good at being the smart one."- Clare in Uptown Girl (Season 8, Episode 2).

Disclaimer: It was the only thing on my Christmas list but, my mom didn't get it for me...instead she got me this laptop so I'm content *Thank you Mommy*

**Everything I'm Not**

**1:Cheerleaders**

They were both cheerleaders, which made them popular. She was not a cheerleader and at no point in her life had she ever been popular. People flocked to them all of the time and Clare could hear them whispering questions as to why either of them ever hung out with her. She wasn't interesting. Boring.

**2: Sex **

They had both been sexually active, though only one of them had done it voluntarily, and they had both suffered emotional and physical consequences afterward. After she gained the knowledge that their virginties were lost, she felt weird around them. Unexperienced.

**3:Boys**

They had each dated a "bad boy" and a "good guy". She didn't approve of either. From her point of view the bad boys brought out the worst in them because they made them ruin their relationships with people who hand already been in their lives. As for the good guys, she appreciated the way they treated her loved ones, but their situations and ties to the girls' friends never made them avaliable for relationships... at least not in her opinion. Of course the girls disagreed, which could only lead to one thing. Lies.

**4:Betrayal**

They let the boys take them away from her. They left her in her time of need and didn't even bother to help clean up the mess they made. She missed them and the cheerfulness that they had always brought to her life. She had other people who loved her, but that particular void would never be filled. Desolate.

**5:Forgiveness**

They didn't ask for it. They didn't need to; she was just stupid enough to always forgive them. She welcomed them back to her with open arms, knowing full well that she would have to cry again when they left. Idiot.

**6:Words**

_"You're good Clare, you're really good."_

_"You're a good friend, Clare-bear."_

These were the two phrases that always seemed to run through her head when she was met with her own failure. They taunted her in her nightmares showing her what she could never be. Good. That was what they had both told her; it was just too bad that she never seemed to be good enough. She always fell short in some way or another, never quite measuring up to the expectations that had been set for her. Falling short. Disappointing.

**Indentities:** Darcy Edwards and Jenna Middleton *gasps*

**Explanation: **

Cheerleaders:

1- Let's all admit it, Clare and Darcy look nothing like sisters and they probably wouldn't interact if they weren't.

2- Some people think that Jenna only hung with Clare to get close to Kc (I have to save that's very believeable).

3-Because: In Start Me Up, Clare says that she thinks of herself as boring (which she never was) and boring people aren't popular.

Sex:

1- Darcy got raped (I'm not sure if Clare knows that) and afterwards she had to go to therapy (emotional) and she cut herself (physical).

2- Jenna had sex with Kc, she got pregnant (physical), he dumped her and she felt like she was all alone (emotional).

Because: When I found out that I was (still am) one of the only virgin/never even been kissed/never had a boyfriend girls in my school I felt... really inexperienced (but also kind of proud.) Clare and I have similar personalities so, I thought she might feel the same way.

Boys:

1- Darcy dated Peter who her parents thought was a bad person and did not approve of. Clare was supposed to be a goody-two-shoes at the time so, I'm guessing she didn't either. Darcy also dated Spinner, who at the time was Christian and her parents assumed a good person. However, Spinner had once dated Manny, who was Darcy's friend and that had eventually proved to be a problem.

2- Jenna has a "weakness for bad boy types" and dated/is dating Kc. When Jenna and Kc broke up, Jenna went after Sav, who is Alli's older brother.

Because: I'm not saying that you should let your friends tell you who to date but, at least make sure that they're over that person so there won't be any ackwardness when you hang out. *Cough* Jenna should definitely have waited to date Kc.*Cough*

Betrayal:

1- Darcy left to go to Kenya so, she wasn't there to help Clare through their parents' divorce. Assuming Clare knows about it, she may have blamed Peter for it.

2- Kc dumped Clare and Jenna started dating. I think that this one is pretty self-explanitory.

Because: In my opinion, when you love somone, you shouldn't just _be there _when things are bright and sunny for them, you should _make_ things bright and sunny for them.

Forgiveness:

1- Clare didn't blame Darcy at the end of Eyes Without A Face part 2.

2- Clare let Jenna get ready for the dance at her house in All Falls Down part 1.

Because: She hasn't really interacted with them since they're betrayals and this is a forshadowing for something else that I am working on.

Words:

1- Darcy said this in Eyes Without A Face part 2.

2- Jenna sid this in In Your Eyes.

Because: They were the most similar lines, between those two characters, that I could remember off of the top of my head.

Please review even if you think it sucked. Corrective critiscism is always welcomed. My next story will be a Clare (big surprise) analysis after her break up with Kc. There will be some Calli - Clare and Alli friendship in it. I love Calli; they're my favorite two characters.

Sorry for the rant!

I also apologize for it being short and having a weak ending.


End file.
